Elizabeth Buffy Black
by Frost Merry Darkness Luver
Summary: I had this story under the name animebuffbob, but i was having trouble with getting any information back from the site. Buffy finds out that she is Sirius Black's Daughter. Will be B/A or B/Aus. I have a poll still open for voters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Quentin Travers grimaced. He was going to have to maneuver a delicate situation. Once Sirius Black had been taken prisoner, Joyce Black had left England and gone to the America's. Normally Quentin would not have cared if it had not been for her three year old daughter, Buffy. It was the Watchers' councils turn to spite the magical community. The Magical community did not allow members of the council or their slayers into their domain for fright of the slayers' strength. Yet, Buffy had shown up on their lists as a potential slayer. She was born of two pure blood wizarding families: the Blacks and the Potters. Because Joyce was the twin sister of James Potter. In this union, Joyce had combined two rich powerful bloodlines. It was the one thing that Sirius had done right in the eyes of his mother. This was the reason that Quentin Travers stood outside the door of Albus Dumbledore 8 years later. Buffy had just turned 11 so she would be receiving her letter soon.

Quentin looked at the gargoyle standing guard over Albus Dumbledore's office, and said, "Lemon Drop!"

The gargoyle lept aside and stairs started to move. Quentin got on with ease and walked to the door and knocked.

Minerva McGonagall answered the door.

She glared as she said, "What are you doing here Travers. You do not belong here!"

"I am here to stop one of your letters from reaching its recipient."

"You know that we can't do that," this time from an angry Dumbledore.

"Oh, but by law you must. One of the people on your list is a potential."

"This hasn't mattered before. We have taken them in and they don't become slayers."

"This one _will _become a slayer it has been foreseen. You know how accurate Slayer dreams are. She will become the strongest and longest living slayer ever."

"Which child?" Dumbledore seethed.

"Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Potter-Black Summers. The only child of Sirius Black and Joyce Potter."

Dumbledore spoke, "She will receive her letter!"

"I will make you a promise cause this has been foreseen also: She will come back to the wizarding world. I don't like it, but she will. She will make a great witch. But until then, she must stay a potential."

Dumbledore grudgingly obliged this, he flicked his wand and a letter addressed to: Elizabeth Anne Summers  
2nd bedroom  
Los Angeles, California America  
appeared before him. He looked at it sadly and threw it into the fire.


	2. Through the Veil

Chapter 1: Through the Veil

Buffy woke up and looked around her. The bed was empty. Where was Angel? She had just given him her virginity and he was now gone.

She stood up and quickly got dressed.

"Angel! Angel! Where are you?!"

When there was no answer she noticed that she needed to be at school in an hour. She quickly made the trip home and got dressed. Giles would know what to do. She arrived at school early, a first for her, and then ran to the library. Willow, Xander, and Giles were in there.

"Have you seen Angel?"

"I thought he was with you!" Giles exclaimed

"He was, but then he disappeared."

**Later that day**

Buffy walked into the library down. Giles was, as usual, sitting at the table reading a book which looked like it had prophecies in it foretelling her death.

"Giles do you mind if I skip training and go on patrol and then look for Angel?"

Giles was about to answer when there was a curtain appeared where Giles' office door was a few minutes before and a man with long black hair stumbled through. His face was gaunt. He had a long thin stake outstretched in one hand. He looked at them with unseeing eyes.

He seemed about to do something with the stake when Giles said sharply, "_BLACK!!!!_"

The man, for the first time seemed to really notice Giles, "_Ripper?!!!!_"

Time seemed frozen as the two men stared at each other.

"Giles, since you two seem to know each other, I'm going to go find Angel."

She turned to leave when the man grabbed her arm.

"Buffy?"

Buffy studied the man carefully before saying, "What of it?"

"Ripper, you kidnapped my daughter from Joyce while I was in Azkaban?"

"Azka-what?" Buffy asked not really noticing the rest of the sentence.

"Azkaban," both men corrected at the same time.

"It's a prison, Buffy," Giles informed her.

"I have to go!"

With that Buffy finished walking out the door.


	3. Angel or Angelus

**Chapter 2: Angel or Angelus **

Buffy stalked out of the library and headed for Angel's apartment. When she arrived, she jiggled the handle. It was open. She stepped in to find a shirtless Angel.

"I've been so worried!"

"Why?"

"After last night, you disappeared."

"I was around."

"Around where?"

"Around."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel and leaned against him.

He looked down at her before starting to pull away. She brought him down for a kiss. Passion ignited. Angel cursed and pulled her closer, his tongue tangling with hers. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Skip scene

"It's been a while Ripper. What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"I'm Buffy's Watcher. She became the slayer like Travers thought she would."

"There is no such thing as a vampire slayer. She is just a myth. I've never met one."

"I forgot you have been incarcerated for 13 years. When you went to jail as you know, Joyce accused you of killing her brother (AN: I meant to make James and Joyce twins not cousins) and divorced you. Then she decided to leave London for good. When she found out James' son hadn't died, she tried to take him with her but Dumbledore refused to let her take him to America even though she was his godmother and you his godfather. So she left taking lil' Buffy with her. She ingratiated herself in LA life where she met and fell in love with Hank Summers. She married him and then put a memory charm on him and herself. She made it so she remembered she was from a pureblood witch family but she had no memory of you or the events of the night. She watched Buffy grow up not showing any signs of powers. So when she turned 11 and no Hogwarts letter, she sighed in relief and though Buffy's 'muggle' half had turned into a squib. See the memory charm had made her think Hank was Buffy's father…

"She is a squib???"

"No, goodness no!"

"Then why didn't she get a Hogwarts letter."

"I was just getting to that…"

Skip scene

Buffy woke up after the fourth time they had made love to see Angel pulling some pants on. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Angel? What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Was I not good?"

"It was only sex Buffy. You were cute. Me being your first."

At this, Angel chuckled.

Buffy looked affronted and blushed as she pulled the sheet further.

"Lock the door when you leave."

With that, Angel grabbed his coat and left.

Buffy cried a little before she got dressed and left to go home to ask her mom about Black.

Skip Scene

Drusilla was lying on the table with a look of pure joy on her face.

"Daddy's back. He's coming home!"

"We should hide if Angel is coming back. We almost lost the judge before we could complete him last time. (AN: The judge is not done yet. I made that the reason Angelus goes to London.) Dru didn't respond because suddenly Angel came in.

Skip scene

"So you're saying she has defeated a master vampire, a prang mantis substitute teacher, a jealous wiccan, a man who wanted to be possessed by a hyena, a supposed anointed one, a robot killer, some other stuff not to mention the creatures that go bump in the night on her nightly patrols?"

"Yes!"

"She needs to leave this hell hole. I'm taking her back to London."

"You can't just do that!"

Skip scene

"Willow come with me. I need to show you something for Buffy."

"What is it?"

"That's not Angel," Xander exclaimed.

"Yes it is!"

"I just wanted to leave a message for Buffy," Angel coaxed.

"Then tell me what it is?" Buffy's voice suddenly broke in.

"It wasn't really that kind of message. It was the kind where you come in and find all your friends dead."

"You're not Angel! Who are you?"

"I hate to say it lover, but I am angel. I'm just not as soulful as I used to be."

"That's not possible."

"Oh believe me it is. Although, if I had known you would have given it up that easily, I wouldn't have bothered. I have better things to do, like find the last piece of the judge."

With that, he kissed Buffy hard on the lips and left.

Skip scene

"She is in love with a vampire? How does that work?"

"He has a soul plus, he loves her."

Suddenly, Buffy, Xander, and Willow burst in.

"Angel is Angelus!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Xander said menacingly.

"Who are you?" Willow asked Sirius.

"My name is Sirius Black."

When nobody seemed to react, Sirius relaxed a little before saying, "I am Buffy's father."

"No you aren't, Hank Summers is my biological father. Giles is my father although not by blood."

"Your mother did not tell you the truth."

"Are you saying I'm adopted?"

"No, your mother was the twin sister (AN: I said cousin earlier but I meant sister) of my best friend. We were married two years after we left school. And we had you a little while later. James married Joyce's best friend, Lilly Evans. They had a son named Harry, a few months later. When I went to prison for being a "supporter" of Lord Voldemort, your mother never forgave me because I was James' secret keeper or at least I was until the last moment when I switched with Peter Pettigrew. He gave them up to Lord Voldemort and Voldemort went and killed them, but somehow, Harry survived. She divorced me and took you and moved to LA where she met Hank Summers. She forced herself to forget me and then married Hank. Then she cast a spell to make herself and everyone else think you were Hank's daughter. Your name as given by your mother and me is Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Potter-Black. You are a witch. Or at least you should have been if Quentin Travers hadn't interfered. You should have been halfway through your sixth year at Hogwarts. You are a legal adult in the wizarding community."

Tears started to fall down Buffy's cheeks, "I never would have met Angel, or Willow, or Xander, or Giles if I had stayed in the wizarding community."

"Do you know why he changed or when it happened?"

"No! But I think it was today. But that isn't important. We need to figure out where the last piece of the judge is. Angelus is after it."

Giles looked up at this but said nothing.

"Well I think we all need some rest and then we can figure it out tomorrow."

They all nodded but Giles and Sirius stayed where they were. Giles figured it was because Sirius needed a place to stay.

When everyone had left Sirius said, "We need to go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him to expect a new student the following year. We will talk to Joyce and the three of us will train her for her O.W.L.s and then play catch her up so she can be prepared for her N.E.W.T.s. We can test the others for magical ability. Since I'm presumed dead, I'll go.

Skip scene

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office playing with a vial. He had just finished with Harry's lesson.

Suddenly, his fire shot to life and a man fell through. Sirius Black.

"I thought you were dead, Sirius!"

"I'm not. I came to talk to you about a student coming here next year."

Dumbledore sighed the last time this had happened a potentially very talented witch had been take from the Hogwarts books. He regretted doing that. He should have sent her letter and have her and her mother decide together whether she wouldn't come to Hogwarts.

"I want to train Buffy for coming here for her seventh year. Joyce will teach her Charms, Ancient Runes, how to aparate, and Arithmacy. I will teach her Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and how to fly. And Rupert Giles will teach her Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Potions. She will take her O.W.L.s at the end of the school year then she will learn her 6th year material. She will be ready for school in the fall. I will of course check her friends for magical abilities also. Giles could take over one of your classes at the end of the year so that he can train her."

Dumbledore was a little stunned. Maybe Buffy hadn't become a slayer. Such a waste of magic.

"Alright. They will take their O.W.L.s with the 5th years. You've seen Giles? How long have you been in contact with him?"

"Hours. I fell through the veil and after what seemed like centuries, I fell into a library where Buffy was talking to Giles. Giles moved to Sunnydale, CA about a year ago. About the same time Joyce did."

"Alright."

"Don't tell anyone I'm alive. I want to surprise Harry."

With that Sirius used the floo powder and left Dumbledore once again to his thinking.

Skip scene

"Mom, I'm going to be studying in the library after school. Don't expect me home until late," Buffy said as she got out of the car in front of Sunnydale High.

Buffy walked to the library for her pre-school training. She found Giles with her "father". She took her gym bag out of her back pack and changed in his office. When she came back, Willow, Oz, and Xander had entered.

"Hey Buff," Xander said when he noticed her stretching.

"We're not going to be training this morning," Giles said.

Buffy jumped up and headed over to the table and plopped down.

"I know that Buffy is a witch. We were wondering if the three of you had any magic in you. I would like you to take this wand and say 'Accio Chair'. Willow took the wand and she glowed slightly.

"ACCIO CHAIR!"

The chair lifted off the ground and shook a little before falling resolutely to the ground.

Xander took the wand and nothing happened. He didn't glow nor did the chair budge.

Buffy took it and before she said a word, the chair started to move towards her. A tingling went down her back. She lost her concentration and the chair fell.

She tossed the wand at Oz before anyone could say anything. As with Xander, nothing happened.

"You can do spell less magic?" Sirius said in disbelief.

Skip scene

After school, Everyone met in the library.

"Sirius has told Dumbledore everything and Buffy and Willow have been accepted at Hogwarts for next year. Incidentally, I know where the last piece of the judge is. We will talk o Joyce Summers and whoever wants to go, we will talk to their parents. Then we will be off. We need to start studying as quickly as we can. We have 5 years to study in 6 months. Then three months for a year. We need to catch you up for your N.E.W.T.s. And very little time to do it. Now who wants to go?"

"I think I will stay," Oz said immediately. (AN: I completely forgot about him until was writing this chapter and I wanted him out of the way when Willow meets Tara.)

"I want to go. Get out of this Hellmouth," Xander answered.

"What about the Hellmouth? Who will watch it?" Buffy asked.

"I've called Kendra's watcher. They should be here tomorrow. Hopefully not on the back of a plane," Giles said.

"Dumbledore doesn't know for sure that you're a slayer so try to keep it from him," Sirius said.

"As long as the wizarding world and slayers have been concerned, they have kept separate. A potential goes to Hogwarts, they don't become a slayer. The wizarding community has always been slightly afraid of slayers and watchers. You and myself are the anomalies. My father told me I was going to be a watcher. I got my Hogwarts letter and I left. I stayed with them until my father died. Then I gave up my wand and went to the Watcher's Council to take over where my father left off. Then you, the protégée of two strong wizarding families, a potential slayer, Quentin had to stop it.

"Whose Quentin?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Head of the Watcher's council."

"I can't believe he did that! He kept me from the truth all these years!"

Skip scene

Joyce Summers was making tea wondering when Buffy would be home when Buffy walked in. She was closely followed by Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, and Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here?" Joyce practically screamed as the memory block she had formally put up broke at the sight of her ex-husband.

"You killed my brother, James, or as good as did. He was your best friend. Lilly was my best friend!

At this she pulled out an ill-used dusty wand from one of the drawers and pointed it at Sirius.

"Joyce, I wasn't their secret keeper. I switched with Peter Pettigrew at the last moment. Peter betrayed Lilly and James. Not me!"

"I don't believe you!"

"James was my best friend. I would have died before betraying him and I never would have gone to Lord Voldemort."

"Joyce, this matters little. We need to get to London soon. We are going to train Buffy to make her ready for Hogwarts. She and Willow will attend in September. We have 9 months to prepare them.

Joyce looked worried at this, "Buffy will never catch up. She never has liked school. What about studying here to train her?"

"We can't do that. I have already given up my apartment and found a place for all of us in London."

"That was quick!"

"I have connections."

Skip scene

The next day Xander, Willow, and Buffy had been removed from Sunnydale High School. Their parents had been notified that there was an exchange program in London. That they would be there for the next year and a half.

Giles had quit. Buffy and the others were helping him remove his stuff (personal stuff) from the library.

It was a little dark because Snyder wouldn't allow "non-students" on campus during school hours.

"Giles you said you knew where the last piece of judge is? Where is it?"

"The council took it for safe keeping. . ."

AN: I'm sorry that it has been forever since I have been updated. Here is the updated poll:

Angel/Buffy: 10

Angelus/Buffy: 8

Doesn't care: 1


	4. Land of the Giles

Chapter 3: Land of the Giles

"Thank you! I thought you would know. I was going to torture the answer out of you but it seems you told me 'willingly'. You spoiled my fun, Giles!" Angelus pouted.

"Angelus!" Giles exclaimed horrified.

Before they could do any thing more, Angelus swept out of the room, leaving a stunned group behind.

Giles picked up the phone and immediately started dialing. After a few minutes of listening, he hung up.

"Kendra and her watcher are on their way."

Giles picked up the phone again and this time after a few minutes spoke, "Quentin Travers, please," after a pause, "the vampire known as Angel, the former Scourge of Europe, has lost his soul again and is on his way! He knows you have the final piece of the judge. He overheard me telling Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"I know it was stupid!"

After a few minutes where Quentin Travers voice could be heard over the line yelling at Giles, Giles hung up.

Skip scene

When are we going to leave?" Joyce was asking Sirius.

We are set to leave in a couple of days," Gies said.

"Don't invite anyone in the dark!" Buffy demanded.

"Why not?"

"You are living on a Hellmouth, Joyce. Buffy knows one of the vampire slayers. The other vampire slayer is coming to town. That is why we can't leave," Sirius said.

"There is no such thing as a vampire slayer let alone two. She is a myth told to scare demons. Plus the legend says there is one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to kill the vampires, demons, and forces, of darkness. Not two"

"The current slayer stopped breathing and was technically dead. Or at least long enough for the not slayer to be called," Buffy informed her.

There was a knock on the door

There at the door stood Kendra the vampire slayer.

"Giles told me where to find you."

"Come on in. Where's your watcher?" Buffy whispered.

"At the hotel. He told me to fine you and 'catch up'."

"Angelus knows where the final judge piece is."

"We've been trying to get in touch with you since it happened. He over heard Giles telling us where it is."

"We are booked to leave in a couple of days. If it wasn't for my mother, I would have left sooner. My mother has no idea what I am. She knows the second slayer is coming and that is why we aren't leaving yet. She has no idea I'm the other slayer. She has said you can stay here, you and your watcher. Let's go see them."

Buffy and Kendra walked into her house.

They walked into the kitchen and Buffy introduced,

"Kendra this is my mom and dad. Mom, dad this is Kendra the vampire slayer. Mom since we're moving to London, I was wondering if Kendra and her watcher could stay here rather then have them stay at the Sunnydale motel? Our house will be empty, and it will be cheaper."

"That is fine."

Buffy took Kendra around the house. Showing her, her new residence. When they got to Buffy's room most of her things had been packed into several bags spread across her room. In the center sat a chest. Init, was most of her prized weapons. Her stakes, holy water, axes, a crossbow and a sword. She wasn't to sure what she was going to smuggle it into Hogwarts. She figured, she'd figure it out when she went to take her O.W.L.s. She would probably be staying in one of the dorm rooms.

Buffy explained the whole situation to Kendra.

Kendra nodded and left to go find her watcher.

Buffy went down to the kitchen.

"Giles, your mom, and I have decided that Giles will take you to get everything you will need for your magical education. He will take you to the new house so that you can drop off most of your luggage, but you will need to come back or Willow and Xander's parents will become suspicious."

Buffy nodded and headed to her room she grabbed a bunch of her bags, leaving only a few bags and she went downstairs pretending to have trouble with her weapons chest.

"Can someone drive me to Giles'?"

Her mom got up pointed her wand at the stuff and muttered a couple spells. They began to float off the floor and became see through. She kept her wand on the stuff, and they got in her car. She took of the invisible spell and put her stuff into the trunk of the car. Sirius followed them out and was now getting into the car. Buffy smiled and sat down.

Buffy got out and grabbed her stuff with the 'help' of her father.

Her mother explained that she had already packed most of her things and that they would be sent express mail.

Her fathers things were of course already in England.

Giles would be bringing most of his stuff with him.

When Buffy got to Giles house, Willow and Xander were already there.

"I want to come with you," Xander explained.

Sirius stayed as her mom was leaving.

"I'm going also!"

"You could be seen!" Giles exclaimed.

"I'll go as my animagus."

Giles took out a pot and told Willow, Xander and Buffy, "Throw this into the fire and say clearly Number 2 Private drive, it will take you there immediately"

The group did as they were told, a few minutes later, there were all at Number 2 Private Drive.

They had all grabbed their bags.

Buffy started to look around. The house seemed to small. There was an upstairs and a down stairs. There were 4 bedrooms and 3 ½ baths. There was a dining room, living room, and kitchen. Buffy looked outside and found a small fenced in backyard.

"Giles, are you sure we are at the right place? This place is tiny!"

"We are at the right place!"

With that, he had everyone step outside. He pointed his wand at the house.

Suddenly, the house expanded to a huge mansion. Then in a blink of an eye it was back to it's original size as if nothing had happened.

"Giles I don't think it worked!"

Giles just smiled and they headed back inside.

The minute they stepped inside, the house became huge.

"There is a room for everybody. A class room for study. There are enough bathrooms. There are the normal rooms, kitchen, dining room, living room, and a study. There is a library. Then there are two floors below the ground. One is a training room. It's full of equipment so Buffy will stay in shape. Then blow that there is a huge room, the size of football fields. That is where you will learn to fly. First, we will go to Digon Ally. We will get your school supplies. Then we will get the rest of your things. Then we will visit the Ministry of Magic. When we are done, I will take you back to the Hellmouth. Before we do anything though, we will decide who gets which room.

Buffy went upstairs. The first room had dozens of books shelves with books like, "Zombies, Vampires, and other supernatural creatures," "Prophecies" etc. this room was definitely for Giles. The second room seemed to consist of different things you would find in a museum. This room would be for her mom. The next room was full of different wacky posters, and prank stuff. This would be Xanders room. The next room had weapons hanging around the room. A book shelf with, and this make her laugh, the "Slayer Handbook," and a couple other books. She decided that this was her room. She got her bags from the living room, where she had left them. She brought them up and sat them on herbed. All she had left at Giles was her weapons trunk.

She went back downstairs to wait for everybody to be ready. She didn't have to wait long.

When everyone was downstairs, Giles said, "We are going to take the Knight Bus."

"Night Bus? Doesn't that mean we can only take it at night?"

"No! Knight! K-N-I-G-H-T Bus! It is the bus for any stranded witch or wizard."

As they stepped out the door, a tall thin woman could be seen craning her neck, staring at them.

Skip scene

Mrs. Dursley stared at the new neighbors. There was an old man in a tweed suit much like the one her husband wore. With him were two young women and a young man. One was a blonde woman. She wore leather pants, a red halter and ridiculously high heeled boots. She seemed to walk confidently in these ridiculously high heeled boots. The red head wore a very conservative outfit. She had on a pair of jeans and a Scooby-doo t-shirt. On the back in what had obviously been done by somebody other then the shirt makers. It said, "Official Member of the Sunnnyhell Scooby-doo gang." The shirt itself was navy blue. The brunette boy was wearing a Hawaiian print button up shirt with the same Scooby Doo t-shirt the girl had on it underneath it.

A shaggy black dog walked behind the misfit grouo.

'Who were these people?" Mrs. Dursley thought to herself as she ran back into the house

Skip Scene

Giles discreetly pulled out his wand as the women disappeared into Number 4. A triple-decker bus with the words 'Knight Bus' on the side pulled to a stop in front of the house. Everyone got on and a man said, "16 sickles to ride the Knight Bus."

Giles paid for everyone saying "Leaky Cauldron, please."

Buffy looked around the bus. A bunch of arm chairs were on the bus. Buffy found a seat and Sirius 'sat' next to her.

A nauseating ride later, they pulled in front of a boarded up building.

"Leaky Cauldron!"

They all clambered off and headed in.

A man who was very pale sat in shaggy robes at the bar. He looked like he had just come off the bus with them.

He turned and looked at them as they came n. a look of hatred crossed his face as he looked at Giles. He stared at the group one at a time before landing on Sirius' face. A look of shock lit his face and the little color in his face, drained from it.

"You're dead! The man exclaimed, pointing at Sirius.

Giles grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. Buffy and the others followed.

"Remus, Sirius stumbled into my library very much alive."

"Library? You've been working at a library these last 15 years?"

"No, I've been working on the Watcher's Council."

"Sirius! You've been alive these last 6 months and you haven't told anyone?! Harry has been devastated! I can't believe you would do that to him."

"He has been with us a few days at most," Buffy broke in.

Remus looked at Buff with a strange look on his face.

"Who are you? Who are the others?"

"I am Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer! This," she pointed to each as she said their names, "is Willow Roseinburg and Xander Harris. Sirius tells me, he is my father."

"Vampire Slayer? I heard you were in Sunnydale. What are you doing in London?"

"A vampire named Angelus…"

"Angelus! The Scourge of Europe?! What does he have to do with anything?!"

"He was my boyfriend," she added at his look, "He had a soul at the time. We slept together. He lost his soul. He decided to destroy humanity by finishing putting the judge together. The last piece is here in London. Sirius came and we decided that I would go to Hogwarts in between Apocalypses," Buffy joked.

Those that knew her, lauged. Sirius, even as a dog, and Remus both looked at her with varying degrees of horror.

Remus seemed to gather half his with and said, "Sirius, you have been named a free man. They don't think you murdered all of those people all those years ago."

Sirius nodded his big shaggy head.

Skip Scene

Buffy and the others walked out of Gringotts. Their pockets were heavy with gold. Sirius was once again in "human" form.

"We should go to Ollivanders first," Sirius said.

"Ollivanders is closed. A lot has happened since you 'died' Sirius. We will have to go to Wendy's Wands."

They all started towards the far end of the street.

"Wendy's Wands seemed deserted at first glance.

Remus didn't seem to notice this as he walked in the front door.

"We need to get wands."

The woman, Wendy presumably, nodded and said, "Welcome to Wendy's Wand! Who will go first?"

Willow looked at Buffy before saying, "I will."

"Which is your wand hand?"

Wendy took out two strips of measuring tape. She held one out to Buffy, letting it measure her, while she manually did Willow.

When she was done with Willow, she looked at the strip set it down and clapped. The one measuring Buffy glowed, folded itself in half and fell to the floor.

She went to the side that said, "LEFT!" and towards a section labeled, "WILLOW". Then she started going through the sizes until she found one she liked.

She grabbed a box and came over to Willow and Buffy and said, "Willow. 8 ½ inches. Dragon scale and a phoenix feather are the cores.

Willow foolishly picked it up and waved it. It sparked and then sat still.

"No not the right one."

She went back to the same section.

Wendy pulled out a wand and said, "Willow. 8 ½ inches. Core has a dragon heart string.

Willow picked it up and waved it, this time something happened. The wand glowed and pink hearts came out of the end.

Wendy then moved to Buffy, she picked up the folded measuring tape.

She looked at it and then moved to the same side. This time found the section labeled, "OAK". She went through the shelves, pulled out a ladder from inside the shelves themselves. Then she climbed the ladder to the very top. She pulled out a wand and said, "Oak. 15 inches. Core has a phoenix feather.

Buffy took it and it sparked but stayed the same.

Forty wands later, Wendy picked up the last wand in the section and looked at it in disbelief and said, "Oak. 15 inches. Core has the hair of the Scourge of Europe, Angelus, A hair from the ensouled vampire, Angel, and a feather from a death phoenix."

Buffy knew immediately, this was her wand. She picked it up and it glowed. The room started to shake, the wands flew from their shelves. Wend started to take the wand from Buffy except Buffy shook her off. A phoenix flew from the end.

Wendy looked amazed.

"The wands are 5 galleons a piece."

They haded over the gold and then headed out the door.

Next they went to Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions. They went in and Madame malkins stepped out.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes!" Remus exclaimed.

Madame Malkins started to take their measurements.

After she was done, she went through the robes and grabbed a couple in different sizes.

She brought them over and put them on Buffy and Willow. After some snipping and sewing, she grabbed a couple more.

"Pick out some dress robes, and I will finish these."

Buffy went and found a set of black robes that reminded her of Angel. She grabbed them and a nice velvet green robe that went with her green eyes.

She saw Willow grab some green ones also before they both handed them to Madame Malkins.

Madame Malkins disappeared and came back a few minutes later with theyr parcels wrapped.

Willow took a look around and found before she picked out a cedar chest in the corner. Buffy got a huge oak one. (AN: he has to have something to hold her weapons in also.)

Once they left there, they went to the Apothecary.

Remus and Giles collected lots of potion ingredients, plus a set of collapsible scales, measuring things, dragon hide gloves, a few ladles and also a few cauldrons.

They left there and quickly went into Flourish and Blotts.

Buffy looked around as once again Giles and Remus got the books, parchment, quill, and some ink. She picked out a few like: "Slayer: myth or fact?", and "Hogwarts: A History". She followed Giles and Remus to the front and placed her purchases on the counter. Once they had left, they went to the Owl Emporium.

"You can have an owl, cat, or toad at Hogwarts. Owls are the most useful as they deliver the mail."

Buffy and Willow looked around. Buffy hadn't gone to far into the store when a black phoenix landed on her shoulder.

The store owner looked flustered, "He doesn't usually like anyone."

Willow looked around for a while before finding a cute tabby kitten (AN: think of the kitten Willow and Tara had in the fourth season.)

"I figured if I needed to deliver mail I would use yours or send it the muggle way."

The Black Phoenix gave Willow a look that could only be seen as a look of complete loathing. It left little to the imagination.

"Maybe I'll borrow a school owl."

At the front of the store, Buffy found some treats. When the owner tried to give her a complimentary cage to keep the phoenix in, the phoenix flew up as high as it could.

"I think I will just get a perch.

The owner showed her where to find them.

Buffy found a silver one that she liked.

"I'll take this one."

They took some gold out of their pockets and paid.

Buffy spotted a joke shop next door. Sirius stayed back as Willow, Buffy, and Remus went into "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

Buffy immediately spotted some ears under a sign saying, "Extendable Ears."

She pulled a few pairs off and tested them.

"They are good for spying. They will extend up to 50 feet."

"This would be perfect for me," she counted on her fingers and said, " I would like 6 pairs."

She looked around and found Willow looking a the love potions.

Buffy decided to try them out later. She grabbed a few.

She found some goo. On it, it said, "Malleable Freorge goo."

"It will turn into anything you want and stay that way as long as you need it to."

"I'm Buffy Summers!"

"Fred Weasley. My brother, George and I own this joke shop."

Just then another red head walked up. There could have been a mirror except they were wearing different color robes. One was wearing black and the other was wearing green. (AN: not much goes with red hair, lol!)

"I'm here with my father and some friends."

Just then, Remus walked over.

"Lupin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my god daughter and her best friends."

"You mean her parents allowed a werewolf be the godfather?"

Buffy snickered at hearing this, not saying a word.

Remus looked nervous at this. He glanced at the smirk on Buffy's face. It just made him more nervous.

Willow appeared beside them at this point.

"What's going on?"

"I just found out that my godfather is a werewolf!"

"This is ironic, your godfather is a werewolf!"

It just made her laugh harder.

"Are we missing something?"

Willow seemed not to hear him as she said, "Me dating a werewolf is one thing. But you… It's just hilariouls."

Buffy had obviously heard him as she stopped laughing long enough to say, "Don't worry about it. It is more of an inside joke."

They purchased their selections and left.

Next they went to the Quidditch shop.

In the window sat a sign "Firebolt II newly in stock. Limited supply.

Sirius walked up to the owner and said, "I would like 8 Firebolt IIs and a complete set of Quidditch equipment."

"That will be 100 galleons," the cashier said after ringing everything up."

They paid for everything and left.

They went back to Number 2 Privat Drive, the same way they left.

After dropping everything off into their rooms and the classroom, they went outside and the Knight Bus picked them up and took them to the Ministry of Magic.

They all crammed into an out of service phone booth.

Remus picked up the phone, punched a couple numbers in and you could hear, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. State your name and your reason for being here. When you enter, present your wand for inspection."

"Remus Lupin, accompanying two witches here for registration, a muggle, an ex-fugitive, and another wizard."

"Rupert Giles, accompanying the same group."

"Sirius Black, has to speak to the Minister."

"Buffy Summers, here to register herself."

"Willow Rosenberg, here to register herself."

"Xander Harris, best friend to Buffy and Willow, resident Muggle."

The change return slot shout out 6 badges. Buffy glanced hers and it said, "Buffy Summers, registeree."

The telephone box started to sink into the "ground" leading them to a huge entrance.

They walked in and Sirius seemed to walk taller.

"Wand Check! A buff looking wizard to one side of the entrance, said.

They slowly handed him their wands, with an exception of Xander.

The man looked at him expectantly. He pointed to his badge. The man nodded. He went over to each wand and checked them thoroughly.

When he was done, he handed them back to their owner. He didn't say anything to Sirius.

Finally after everything, they were sent on their way. On the way to the elevator, they ran into a man with a lion like "mane".

"Sturgis (AN: can someone tell me if that is his name?)!"

"Sturgis, you remember Sirius Black. Sirius meet the new Minister of Magic. When it was found out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back, Fudge was sacked."

"I thought you were dead!" Sturgis said arrogantly.

"People don't always stay dead forever," Buffy said. (AN: After I wrote that sentence, it seemed better if she had said that if this story took place during seventh season, but I still wanted her to say it.)

"Who are you?" Sturgis said disinterestedly.

It made Buffy want to deck him, but Giles put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Potter-Black Summers."

"You are Sirius Black and Joyce Potter's daughter?"

"Yes!"

"I never did learn why you were sent away from the wizarding world. Were you a squib?"

"No! My mom took me away when I was a baby. He wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world after she divorced my father."

"Oh!"

"My best friend Willow and I are here to register ourselves," Buffy said.

"What is the Muggle doing in here?"

"He is my other best friend," Buffy said forcefully, leaving no room for argument. Then she continued, "My parents and Rupert Giles are going to train us up enough to take the O.W.L.s this year and after studying during the summer, we are going to join the Seventh years in September."

Sturgis nodded before pulling out a piece of parchment from thin air and asked, "What are your names again?"

"Willow Rosenberg and Elizabeth Anne Potter-Black Summers.

Sturgis quickly wrote the name down before asking Sirius, "Would you mind if the Daily Prophet interviewed you?"

"Yes, I want to keep it a secret for now."

Sturgis nodded before waving goodbye.

The mismatched group left the building and went back to Number 2 Privat Drive.

Buffy went into her room and found the death Phoenix asleep on its perch.

Buffy poured some water into a bowl.

When she was finished, the death phoenix was awake and looking curiously at her.

"I think I should name you Angelus. Because you are a death Phoenix and since you rise from the ashes it is sort of like you are undead. Your feathers are as dark as Angelus' heart. Because he has no soul. Would you deliver a letter for me?"

Buffy wrote something and attached it to his leg and Angelus flew out the window and disappeared in black flames.

Readers, I know that you have waited a long time for the 3rd Chapter. Well here it is finally. I'm sorry it took so long to give to you. I would like to also take the opportunity to thank all my reviewers. Here is an update of the pole:

Buffy/Angel: 17

Buffy/Angelus: 11

Doesn't care: 2


	5. Chapter 4: Harry's Cousin

Chapter 4 Harry's cousin

Harry was laying down to go to bed. His second Quidditch game of the season had been today. Suddenly black flame mped in fright. he jus lit he room. On his bed sat black phoenix. It woke Ron and he woke up

"Oh my gosh! A death phoenix! What is it doing in here?"

The Phoenix pecked his arm and held out his leg.

"It has a letter for me."

Harry took the letter off the phoenix's leg. Immediately, it flew away.

He opened the letter and read:

Dear Harry;  
My name is Buffy Summers. I'm your cousin. I didn't learn that until recently. My mother is your father's twin sister. She was married to your father's best friend, Sirius Black. When Uncle James and Aunt Lily were murdered, my father was blamed so my mom left and moved to the US. We decided to move back recently with some of my friends to stop my ex from destroying the world. If you have ever heard of Angelus, the former Scourge of Europe, he is my ex.  
I heard you were raised by your muggle aunt and uncle. My mother tried to take you with us as you are her godson and all that she has left of her brother. Dumbledore refused to let her. My mom is going to talk to Dumbledore and see if you can stay with us this summer. I could use some help catching up with my "studies". I'm taking the O.W.L.s this year and joining your class in September. You may wonder about sixth year but we will be doing that in the summer. We live in an all Muggle neighborhood (I work for some people that aren't exactly thrilled with the magical world.) They are called the Watcher's Council. They help train the slayer for duty.  
Write back soon!  
Your cousin,  
Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Potter-Black Summers  
P.S. The Death Phoenix's name is Thanos. (AN: A reviewer noted that the name Angelus was way over used so I decided to change it. Thank you matuskey. By the way thanks to this reviewer I know the name means death. I thought it was perfect for a death phoenix.)

Harry looked at the letter in puzzlement before handing it to Ron to read.

"Bloody Hell! You have another cousin?"

"I guess so, but if she is Sirius' daughter, why didn't Sirius mention her?"

"Maybe he was to sad about the subject. Apparently, your aunt divorced him after he went to Azkaban. Then left the country and married a muggle."

Harry and Ron talked about it for a while but finally decided to talk to Hermoine the next day.

SKIP SCENE

Harry woke up a little late. He rushed down to the Great Hall to talk to Hermoine and Ron. The letter from 'Buffy' clutched in his hand.

He found the pair arguing as usual. He sat down with a thud and set it in front of Heromine's breakfast.

Hermoine glanced at him before saying, "Hello to you too, Harry."

When she finished reading, before she could say anything, Fawkes landed in front of him with a letter.

Harry,  
Come to my office for a lesson at seven. I have a fetish for Acid Pops.   
Dumbledore

"You should tell Dumbledore about the letter at your lesson tonight."

After Breakfast, they headed to the dungeons for Slughorn's potions lesson.

"Well it isn't my favorite student. Hello Harry."

"Hello, Professor."

"Let's get started on today's lesson."

SKIP LESSON

Harry walked into History of Magic a couple hours and tons of homework later.

Professor Binns seemed to be in the middle of a boring lecture when Harry heard the name Angelus.

His hand shot up.

Professor Binns seemed a bit stunned.

"Yes, Jim."

Harry ignored the wrong name and said, 'What is a slayer?'"

"Why would you want to know about that myth? Didn't we have this conversation when I was asked about the Chamber of Secrets?"

He started to get back into his lecture when Harry's hand shot up again.

When Professor Binns ignored him, he started to speak, "Professor Binns, the reason I asked is my cousin said she dated Angelus and she works for the Watcher's Council. She said they train the slayer."

"THE Vampire Slayer is, according to myth, one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Do you think you could get your cousin to talk to us about Angelus?"

"I will ask her."

SKIP SCENE

Dumbledore was waiting unaware of what was about to happen in his office.

Harry knocked and came in. When the lesson was almost over, he asked, "Someone wrote me a letter claiming to be my cousin. Do you know anything about it?"

"Let me see the letter."

Dumbledore looked at the letter before saying, "She is your cousin. She will be attending Hogwarts next year."

Harry nodded before going back to the Gryffindor common room.

When he got there, he found the death phoenix scaring the other students. He took out some parchment and wrote a response:

Dear Buffy,  
Hi! I didn't know I had another cousin. My teacher wants to know if you would like to teach a class about Angelus.  
Harry

He gave it to the phoenix.

A couple minutes later, a blonde girl stepped out of the flames.

She stepped out of the way and three men, one girl, and a dog that if he didn't know Sirius was dead, he would have thought it was him. One of the men was Remus Lupin. He didn't recognize anyone else.

"Harry, this is Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Buffy Summers, and Willow Rosenberg. Your Aunt Joyce is still in America. She will be coming over tomorrow."

"We came her because well: 1) We wanted to meet you; and 2) We need to talk to Dumbledore. Can we go somewhere to talk where we won't be overheard?" Buffy spoke up.

Harry nodded before calling Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny to follow him.

He took them to the room of requirement.

When they entered he said, "Go Ahead."

Buffy nodded at the dog. The dog suddenly started to change before Harry's eyes, his godfather started to take shape.

"Sirius!" Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny yelled at once.

They all ran over and hugged him.

Harry was in tears, "I thought you were dead. You never contacted me to tell me you were alive."

Harry started to get mad immediately.

Before Harry could say anything, Buffy spoke forcefully, "It wasn't his fault. He only just came out of the veil. He fell into the library at Sunnydale High. We straightened everything out. Dumbledore knows he is alive."

He nodded before remembering his manners, "Buffy, these are my best friends, Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley and his little sister Ginny Weasley."

Buffy nodded before saying, "One of your professors wants me to speak to your class about Angelus?"

"Yes. He was teaching us about him and I mentioned you knew him. He seemed excited to know about him."

"I can teach you more then that. I can teach them about his childe Drusilla who he drove insane and his grandchilde William the bloody or Spike know for his bloody bad poetry and driving railroad spikes through his victim's heads. I can tell you about his sire, Darla and the master. Otherwise known as the order of Aurelius."

"Can you tell us about the slayer?" Hermoine asked excitedly.

"Yes!"

Hermoine looked like Christmas had come early this year.

Harry and Ron groaned. It looked like his cousin was as smart as Hermoine. As much as he loved Hermoine, they didn't need another one.

"Do you know the slayer?" Ron asked.

"Do I know her? I am the slayer, but don't tell anyone else," Buffy said proudly.

"So much for keeping it a secret," Mr. Giles could be heard muttering under his breath.

"Don't say what you are thinking!" Buffy exclaimed quickly.

"How do you know what we are thinking?"

"Everyone always react to the fact that I'm the slayer and I once dated a vampire. Well, he had a soul. Then he lost it."

SKIP SCENE

Harry showed them to Dumbledore's office. Those that knew where it was stayed quiet because they didn't know the password. Sirius was a dog again.

"Acid Pops!" Harry said and the gargoyle moved revealing stairs.

Harry lead everyone to a door. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" Dumbledore could be heard saying.

Harry lead everyone in.

Dumbledore pulled his wand out and mumbled something and several chairs appeared.

He looked at the three people he didn't know and said, "You must be Buffy, Willow, and Xander."

"Yes, I'm Buffy and this is Willow," Buffy stated making sure he knew which was which.

"Professor Binns would like you to teach his classes about the Vampire, Angelus, formerly the Scourge of Europe. He is willing for that to be part of your O.W.L.s if you want."

"I can tell you about the whole order of Aurelius: the Master, the anointed one, Darla, not as much about Luke, Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike. I've met all of them."

"Your Grade will depend on how much you can give us. We don't have much about any of them."

"The Watcher's Council probably wouldn't allow 'civilians' to know much about it. The only reason we know as much is cause we have come in personal contact with each of them.

AN: I'm sorry it has been so long since I have written. I had most of this chapter already written and then I lost the notebook it was in so I had to find it again and I refused to start it over. I wanted to thank all my reviewers personally for reviewing cause you have been helpful:

_Christy  
Blood Roses18 (2)  
enchantedlight (2)  
Shadow High Angel  
Ida (2)  
Psycho Slayer ttm (2)  
Catelchu  
vuzznut  
goddessa39 (2)  
Karen  
Elysium  
michebabyblue (3)  
Julyhearts  
Delauro  
Manny  
lalalaki  
Nikki (2)  
Harry-Plum-Buffy-Fanatic  
Matuskey (4)  
Trainspotter  
AlienPitt  
rocks and glass  
spk  
wackycavegirl  
buffyrules-115  
pinkyblue-ice (2)  
soulmates001  
BwoodBme  
alwaysbangelgirl  
JC  
Christine  
mina Jacobs  
invisible-gurl  
princessdrama-queen2k6  
uskohakuchan_

I have not been ignoring you and I wanted to thankyou. I'm allowing people to vote twice in case you change your mind or so that you stand firmly in your vote for B/A or B/Aus. Here is the poll as it stands:

B/A-26

B/Aus-13

Doesn't care-1

I won't give him a soul for a bit so be patient those of you who stand firm in your buffy/angel fans. I want to show a bunch of Bangelus scenes before anything can happen. As much as Angelus may hate how Buffy has made him feel Human he is tortured by the fact that he is still very much in love with her even with no soul. I think the series proved in the end he had trouble killing her I think if he had been given half a chance he would have turned her. So in respect of this I will be doing a bit of tormenting and such but by the end of O.W.L.s the polls will be closed and it will be decided whether or not he will have a soul or remain as he is. As it is he will probably get his soul back. For all you B/A fans I warn you that the next chapter will have a bit of a B/Aus scene. I have already started it and made it as far. The next chapter is intitled Chapter 5: Moving to the Land of Giles. It will probably be a bit long so those of you that wanted a longer chapter you will get your wish. For anybody that is reading my Buffy/Roswell crossover I am going to try to get the next chapter up soon.


	6. Moving to the Land of the Giles part 1

Chapter 5: Moving to the land of the Giles part 1

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, and Sirius flooed back to Sunnydale after talking to Dumbledore.

It was three in the morning (AN: I know that more time should have passed because they spent most of the day in England, its just that I forgot that they were supposed to get on the plane the next day.) when they got home. Everyone went home to bed.

Joyce Summers was drinking her third cup of coffee when Buffy and her father walked in.

"Joyce, you should have gone to bed a long time ago!" her father exclaimed.

"I know. I just knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep until you two came back."

"Let's go to bed so that we can have slept a couple of hours before we have to go tomorrow."

Sirius followed Joyce upstairs and made sure she was settled before going back downstairs.

"You should get some sleep also!" Sirius said as sternly as he could.

"I think I'll do a quick sweep of the cemeteries before going to bed. This is my last night here for possibly forever. I want to do a goodbye patrol," Buffy explained.

Sirius nodded before heading upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

Buffy made it to the cemetery in record time. The first four cemeteries were void of vamps and she moved on through them quickly. When she got to the fifth, she made quick work of two or three newbie vamps. The sixth (AN: I remember hearing somewhere that there were seven cemeteries in Sunnydale. Although, that might have been churches. Oh, well) was as empty as the first four. The minute she stepped into the seventh one, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She gripped her wand tightly and cautiously walked around.

Angelus stood in the very center. A woman was in his arms, the way he held her was not loving. The woman had obviously stopped struggling long ago for she lay limp in Angelus' arms. As she started to walk over towards them, Angelus looked right at her and dropped the women on the ground and licked his arms, getting rid of all traces of his meal; the only evidence was the corpse at his feet.

"What are you doing here, Buffy?" Angelus asked, as though they were holding a normal conversation and not standing in the middle of a cemetery.

"I was patrolling. I thought you would be out of town by now. On your way to get the last piece of the judge."

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I hear you will be leaving tomorrow also. I've seen your replacement. She isn't nearly as good as you at the slaying gig. I bet she wouldn't be as easy to get into bed either."

Buffy blushed furiously and got angrier by the minute.

"I didn't know you were evil or that making love would cause this."

"Maybe not, but you are still attracted to me. Don't even deny it."

Angelus smirked at her. She hadn't even noticed he had steadily been getting closer as they spoke. He was now a foot away from her.

She tried to take a step back, but she tripped on something and fell on the ground.

Angelus was on her in a second. He leaned down and slammed his mouth against hers. He roughly stuck his tongue in her mouth saying without words, she could open her mouth or he would force her lips apart.

She instantly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue explore it. She lifted her arms from her sides and let her fingers explore his glorious hair. She moaned when she could feel her effects on him pushing into her thigh. She rubbed her legs together to try to soothe the tension between them. His hands went down to her hips to keep her still.

His hand started to tear Buffy's shirt off so he could reach the wonders beneath it, but Buffy broke their mouths apart long enough to say, "I have to go home eventually."

Angelus gently raised her top to her neck in response.

Buffy wasn't wearing a bra.

His hands started to explore her newly exposed breasts. His mouth left her lips and started to trail kisses (or at least his mouth touched her skin and his tongue started to taste her as he went).

Before he could reach her breasts though, Xander and Willow could be heard saying, "Buffy, we knew you would be going patrolling tonight so we decided to join you for old times sake."

Angelus would have ignored it and gone on, but he soon heard Drusilla's voice barely above a whisper, further away in a different direction so that neither party heard the other except Buffy and Angelus.

She called, "Angelus, if we don't leave now we will be caught in the nasty sun."

Angelus got off her quickly and without a word, walked towards Drusilla. He straightened his hair and tried to fix his outfit as best he could before Buffy whispered,

"You're wearing my lipstick."

Angelus wiped his mouth clean of the lipstick and left.

Buffy stood up and straightened her hair getting everything out. Then she straightened her shirt and headed towards Willow and Xander.

"There is nothing here, let's go home," Buffy said, leading Willow and Xander away from Angelus and Drusilla.

Buffy discreetly looked down to make sure she didn't look too bad.

They went their separate ways and Buffy walked into her house. Her father had come back downstairs while she was out; she noticed when she walked in.

"Who were you with?"

"No one. Why do you think I was with anyone? I mean Willow and Xander showed up as I was leaving the last cemetery."

"I had an overabundant social life when I was your age. I was actually a bit of a player. You look like you just made out with someone. I would know, I was quite the ladies man when I was younger."

"It was nothing. I fell down. I got into a bit of a tussle when I fell. That's all."

Her father gave her a look but didn't say anything more. She followed him upstairs.

Buffy woke up and stretched. They had planned on selling the house or renting it out with the furniture still in it so they had bought all new furniture (or some of it had magically appeared) for the house.

She made her bed and she brought down a bag filled with books she bought at Flourish and Blotts and her weapons trunk. Apparently, Giles had talked to the Watcher's Council and they had spoken to the airport as long as they checked in the trunks they would be fine. Her father and mother came out and her mother put a weightless and shrinking spell on her trunk and an unbreakable and weightless spell on her bag. Buffy put the trunk in her pocket.

They went downstairs and put everything in the car. They were meeting the others at the airport. They would be flying from L.A. to N.Y. to London. They were driving to L.A. She pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. It seemed like it was going to be boring, but she wanted to go ahead and read it before she got to Hogwarts, especially since she was going to have to go through some of Giles' books when they got to London to refresh herself the Order of Aurelius. She needed to know as much as possible if she was going to defeat them. She was about one-third of the way into it when they got there (AN: I don't remember how far Sunnydale is from L.A.)

She helped mom and dad get everything out of the car. They walked in to pick up their tickets. Giles, Xander, Willow and their parents were inside already. Everyone but Giles was in line already. Giles had been waiting for her with a couple of trunks of his own. She walked towards him and the four of them got in line. They got to the front and Giles picked up his ticket and said, "The Watcher's Council should have called and left arrangements for a Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers. The woman behind the desk typed into the computer for a few minutes then looked up. She printed something and then she said, "How many trunks?"

Giles looked around, "How many do you have, Buffy?"

"One."

He turned back to the woman who Buffy noticed the nametag said, "Millie," and said, "We have four."

Millie printed a couple more things and then said, "Let me see them. Giles put one of the trunks on the weight thing. She ignored it put a sticker with "LON" on it and put another one that said, "Don't check! Already Checked!" Millie did the same with his others and then Buffy put her trunk up. She put the sticker on and said, "I'll put the destination tags on when you get your ticket."

Buffy nodded and let her mother speak to Millie. After a few minutes, Millie put the destination tag on her trunk did the rest of the luggage and handed her mom the tickets.

"Giles do you have any spare books on Angelus' 'family' on you?"

Giles nodded and said, "I thought you might ask and even if you didn't, I could read it."

Giles handed her a book that said _Order of Aurelius: Volume VII: From the Master to the Present_. She took it and thanked him.

Her mother started to hand out the tickets. When she got a closer look, she said, "We aren't sitting next to each other. It looks like we are spread out as far as we could possibly be for the international flight." She looked at her watch before continuing, "We better get through security now or we'll miss our flight. They walked to the line for security, stepping in behind Willow and Xander who had been letting people by while they waited for them to catch up.

They walked through security and made it to the gate just in time to hear, "Final boarding call for Flight 987 L.A. to N.Y."

Everyone quickly got on and Buffy found her seat. The time passed quickly as she read her book on the Order of Aurelius. Buffy ended up finding some paper and making notes on the Order of Aurelius. There were things she didn't know, things that were interesting, and things she would teach. She had a lot of notes on people she didn't know.

By the time the plane landed N.Y., she had organized the notes she had written so far and thrown out some of them.

They had a three hour lay over in N.Y. After they had made it to the international part and made it through Customs, Willow, Buffy, and Xander decided to explore a little around the airport. They hadn't gotten very far when Buffy's father joined them.

Sirius was very interested in his surroundings because, except for the L.A. airport, he had never been in one before.

"Not nearly as fast as some of our transportation, but Muggles have definitely advanced," her father whispered to Buffy, Willow, and Xander.

About a half an hour later, they met up with her mother and Giles.

The walked to a near by café and ate lunch. The chatted for a bit and went to find their gate. Buffy sat down and pulled out her cop of _"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi"_ and one of the extra books she had bought called _"Alternate-Potions for the beginner Witch/Wizard."_

She started going through the Alternate-Potions first to see if there were easier ways to make some potions after cross-referencing, something she had picked up from Giles after watching him the last year, them with her school books. Then she took a bunch of sticky notes and wrote on them covering the corresponding potion.

About ten minutes later, the flight attendants started boarding plane by zone. Buffy glanced at her ticket. It looked like she was sitting in First Class. Maybe the Council had upgraded her seat. She got in line a long with Giles when they called first class. There was a man in a leather duster that it wasn't sunny outside, she would think was Angelus ahead of them in line.

She walked to the front of the plane. (AN: some planes the door opens, is in the back. I've been on at least one.) She set her stuff under the seat in front of her. Giles was in the front of her. Giles was in the front row at the window seat. She was in the last row of first class. Giles seemed busy; he had ear plugs in one of those mask thingies on and was leaning against the pillow fast asleep. Buffy started to fall asleep but she heard someone sit down next to her. She opened her eyes and she saw the man's pale hand gripping the arm seat and the plane hadn't even started going anywhere yet. On his left hand on his ring finger was, to her surprise, a Claddagh and on his pointer finger was a girlish like ring for it had a gem of sort on it.

AN:_Thankou for reviewing:_

_Christy  
Blood Roses18 (2)  
enchantedlight (2)  
Shadow High Angel  
Ida (2)  
Psycho Slayer ttm (2)  
Catelchu  
vuzznut  
goddessa39 (2)  
Karen  
Elysium  
michebabyblue (4)  
Julyhearts  
Delauro  
Manny  
lalalaki  
Nikki (2)  
Harry-Plum-Buffy-Fanatic  
Matuskey (4)  
Trainspotter  
AlienPitt (2)  
rocks and glass  
spk  
wackycavegirl  
buffyrules-115  
pinkyblue-ice (3)  
soulmates001  
BwoodBme  
alwaysbangelgirl  
JC  
Christine  
mina Jacobs  
invisible-gurl  
princessdrama-queen2k6  
uskohakuchan (3)  
.Nyx Farsiris_  
_FeminaPerfetta  
wingnuttia_

Here is the poll:

B/A-28

B/Aus-14

Doesn't care-2

Both-1


	7. Moving to the Land of the Giles part 2

When Buffy glanced up, what surprised her was who it was.

Angelus.

"What are you doing here?!"

He flashed his ring, the one she hadn't recognized, and said, "This is the gem of Amara. It will protect me from the sun."

She nodded. She didn't know what to do or say so she sat there and did nothing.

Buffy took out her notebook and started to take more notes. She would condense them to what would be said later.

Angelus glanced over and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a test on your 'family' when we get to London for the school I'm transferring to. I need to do some research so that I get a good grade.

"What school would teach the Order of Aurelius?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Apparently my parents are from the magical community. My dad went to jail for a crime he didn't commit 15 years ago. He escaped the wizarding prison, ass cabin (AN: lol you know how Buffy always gets everything wrong. I just thought it would be funny if she got Azkaban wrong also.)

Angelus looked a bit confused before asking, "Azkaban?"

"I think. How have you heard of it? I didn't think anyone who wasn't a witch or wizard had ever heard of it. As far as I know, you don't have any magic blood in you."

"Maybe not, but vampires have been asked to join Voldemort. We have been approached. Of course, I know. I'm trying to take over the world; I'm not a beginner at this. I know my opponents. This one I want rid of before I can do anything about my bid to take over the world."

"So what!" Buffy answered.

"So, I'd like to make a deal with you and the Scoobies."

"What do you have in mind?"

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Giles got off the plane in London. He waited for the others right outside of the tunnel leading to the plane.


	8. Start Classes, Make Peace

Chapter 6 Starting Classes and Making Peace

Giles was shocked when he saw Buffy walk with a man that looked remarkably like Angelus. But it couldn't be him, the sun was out. Buffy walked over with the man.

"Angelus wants to call a temporary truce."

"Buffy, It's sunny outside!"

Angelus held up his hand, "Gem of Amara. Impervious to stakes, crosses, and sunlight."

"Now, what's with the temporary truce?"

"He likes Voldemort about as much as we do. He doesn't want to share the spotlight, so he agreed to help us until he is dead. He promises not to try to kill any of us and vice-versa until Voldemort is dead. When he is dead, we will continue as we have, hating each other's guts."

"I want proof. I won't take his word!"

"I'll give you Spike and Dru until this is over. Plus, if I do attempt to kill you in this time, I will allow you to find a permanent way to ensoul me with no complaint."

"We have no clue where to even start!"

"I know where one of the Romany Gypsies is."

"How do I know to trust you."

"I will tell Buffy. She can call and make sure."

"Alright."

Angelus, Giles, and Buffy shook hands as Willow and Xander got off the plane.

They came over, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Angelus just made a deal with us. You are to trust him for now. He won't be harming us for awhile. Once the deal is over, then I'd be scared," Giles said confidently.

"what do you mean?"

"He made a deal, we can't refuse."

They stopped speaking because Joyce and Sirius chose that moment to walk off the plane. They nodded at each other.

Now that everybody was off the plane, they went to get their luggage.

Remus Lupin and Harry Potter stood next to the luggage claim for their flight.

"Professor Dumbledore let me come with Lupin" Harry said in a way of explanation as they got closer."

Buffy nodded and introduced, "Angelus, this is my cousin, Harry Potter and my godfather, Remus Lupin. Remus, Harry, this is my ex, Angelus."

Angelus chose that moment to put a possessive arm around her waist.

"I thought you said he was your ex," Harry mumbled in a low tone that only Buffy and Angelus heard.

"Yeah exes, that on the occasion that they are alone, make out," Angelus sneered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Giles, Xander, and Willow did a double take and stared between them. Harry, Lupin, and Joyce stared confusedly. Sirius looked understandingly as he realized what Buffy had been doing the night before.

"In order to make sure he keeps his promise, he can stay at our house. We have the room!" Buffy stated.

Giles nodded grudgingly. He knew that if he didn't, he would regret it later. The minute they were not allies, he could uninvited him.

He would get in anyway, if Buffy had anything to do with it. Like they say, Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Everyone but Buffy, Giles, Lupin, and Harry looked at him grudgingly, Sirius and Joyce because they knew Buffy and Angelus were "dating" or were exes or something and Buffy was their daughter. Xander and Willow because Angelus is nothing like Angel. Letting Angelus into the house was like giving a serial killer the address to your house and then leaving the door wide open for him.

Giles nodded to the side letting them know he wanted to talk to them.

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

"I'm not letting your boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, whoever he is, stay in our house!" Joyce started in on Buffy.

"Giles is allowing it!" argued Buffy.

"He is not your father!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, he might as well be! I didn't even know Hank Summers wasn't my father. He left us so I didn't know and I felt abandoned. Giles has been taking care of me since he got to town, so when I found out about Sirius, it was like having two fathers. I was happy about it. Plus, Giles knows Angelus better than you do. If he doesn't mind, I think you should take his word."

"I don't know! I don't like that at all!"

"Maybe you should talk to Giles when he gets back!"

Her mom nodded.

Angelus and Buffy walked to the side.

"I didn't expect to stay with you. Giles hates me!"

"He must be thinking the end results justify the means."

"Who knows."

They walked back to Remus, Harry, Willow and Xander (who had come back and let Giles go off with Buffy's parents) just as Giles, Joyce, and Sirius walked back.

"I will allow Angelus to stay."

Buffy nodded.

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

They arrived at the house in style. The Watcher's Council sent a stretch limo to pick everyone up.

They put as much of their luggage as possible in the trunk and put the rest with them.

When they got to the house, Buffy showed Angelus to one of the rooms that wasn't being used.

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

Buffy sat down next to Willow. Their first class was Potions. They would Spend 3 hours for each class each day. But obviously not all day. They would do classes from 5 in the morning until 5 at night. Then until dark, Buffy would train while Willow, Xander, Angelus, Remus, and Sirius did research. On weekends, Buffy would be taught how to speak and read all kinds of different kinds of languages. Giles had found a spell that when cast, you could pick up what could normally take months or years to learn. It would last six and then would have to be recast. It was only being used so that Buffy could learn the languages quickly enough to be move onto the next.

Her schedule looked like this

Potions-Monday and Wednesday 5 AM to 8 AM

Defense Against the Dark Arts-Monday 8 AM to 11 AM and Thursday 5AM to 8AM

Arithimacy-Monday and Wednesday 11 AM to 2 PM

History of Magic-Monday and Wednesday 2 PM to 5 PM

Training-Monday Thru Friday 5 PM until Dark

Patrol-Monday thru Saturday Dark until 11 PM and ends at 10 PM on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday;

Asronomy-Monday, Wednesday, and Friday 11:30 PM to 1:30 PM

Flying-Tuesday at 5 AM to 8 AM

Transfiguration-Tuesday 8 AM to 11 AM and Thursday 11 AM to 2 PM

Charms-Tuesday 11 AM to 2 PM and Friday 5 AM to 8 AM

Care of Magical Creatures-Tuesday and Thursday 2 PM to 5 PM

Ancient Runes-Wednesday 8 AM to 11 AM and Friday 11 AM to 2 PM

Apparition-Thursday 8 AM to 11 AM

Weapons-Friday at 2 PM to 5 PM

Languages-Saturday 11 AM to 5 PM

She didn't get much sleep until Saturday and Sunday. Then she caught up on her sleep. Once she mastered flying and each position of Quidditch, she would get more sleep. Until she got a little further, she would sleep in on Tuesday. Flying was optional. If they liked it, they could continue taking it. The same was true for Care of Magical Creatures, Arithimacy, and Ancient Runes until they took their O.W.L.s. Once they took those, it depended on how well they did as to what classes they would be taking over the summer and next year.

She would enjoy potions, but she thought that was the only class she would enjoy. She probably wouldn't do well in the other courses. Although, she hadn't really looked through their books yet. They would discuss things as they came and would hopefully be done with the courses by O.W.L.s.

"I want you to open your books to page 1. I want you to read until you get to the first potion, and then do it. When you are done, you will write a brief foot long summary on the potion and what it is used for. I will give you some additional notes. When you get so far, I will have graded your essays and then I want you to study your essays and my notes. The next class will be a test. I know this is a little fast paced, but you have 6 months to catch up on 5 years worth of knowledge," Giles explained.

Buffy opened her text book and took out some parchment. She made some notes while she read. When she was done, she noticed Willow had already started.

Buffy got the ingredients she needed and looked at the directions, being careful to triple read each line before starting a step.

When she was done, she ladled some of the potion on herself. When it worked, she wrote the necessary summary. She wrote her name on the page and on some tape that she stuck to the bottle and handed them to Giles. She picked up Giles' notes and then cleaned the measuring tools she had used and the cauldron before opening the book again. She glanced at her watch. It had been 20 minutes. She repeated the process over and over until she had finished the chapter. She read the review at the end of the chapter. She answered the questions and checked them. When she was done, she started going over hers and Giles notes. She was fairly certain she was ready to take the test now. She would talk to Giles. She got up to talk to him and noticed him leaning over their papers. There were three stacks. Two were for her. One was for Willow. Two were ones he had graded. One was for the ones he hadn't finished. He had finished Willows. She hadn't finished the chapter. There were six potions in the chapter. She had finished 3. Buffy picked the ones of hers he had graded. She noticed a tiny number in the corner signifying what section they were for. The first one she had done at the top read, "These are the grades for Wizards and their equivalent in American (AN: I think there may be a D in Wizarding for dreadful but because it wouldn't work compared to American letter grades, I skipped it): AOOutstanding, BEExcellent ,CAAverage, DPPoor, FTTroll. My notes are on the back.

She looked at each and noticed all but the last one had an O. She waited until he graded her last one and it said E. she turned it over.

"This one disappointed me. You show an aptitude for potions. This summary seemed rushed and ill-prepared. You will have your test on Wednesday. Study hard. 50 Multiple Choice. 25 True/False. 25 Essay.

Buffy took her items and put them in the folder marked Potions.

Next would be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius taught that. He would be appearing soon. They still had 10 minutes. Willow was cleaning up her area.

Buffy had already done that. She pointed her wand and muttered a couple words. The cauldron shrank to the size of her fist. She put away her ingredients in a bag and then put her cauldron in the bag with the rest of the ingredients in a bag labeled Potions. She put her potions bag on top. She pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, "Defense Spells for the Beginner," by Martha Bagrow.

She knew she was supposed to be studying for her Potions test, but she could do that later. She could get Angelus to test her when they were patrolling.

Sirius walked in a couple minutes later.

"We will be starting with some easy spells. You will learn how to do spells and then you will read the chapter on the spells. You will have a test at the end of each week. We will start with the spell that enable you to disarm. It is 'Expelliarmus.'"

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

Buffy continued like this for Arithimacy. For History of Magic, Buffy did a little more research on the Order of Aurelius and put some into an actual presentation. Training was like always, but this time Angelus helped a little. They did a little weapons training with Angelus fighting Buffy instead of Giles. At least Giles got a little rest.

There was some hand-to-hand combat and training with her wand.

When it was dark outside, Buffy and Angelus walked outside. She told Angelus she needed to study as they go, but they still had to do Astronomy. Since the class was only a year long, it was made into a six week course.

She pulled a yogurt out of the fridge (her mother had gone shopping in order to fill the fridge and cabinets with food).

She sat down and ate it.

Then she pulled out her homework. She had her notes from Potions pretty much memorized. She had most of her paper for the History of Magic O.W.L. done. She needed to read 5 chapters in her defense book. She wrote notes while she read.

She was surprised at herself. She was enjoying catching up, to her surprise. She was also enjoying learning more about Angelus. She found the different things she had learned, made her feel closer to Angel.

She walked from the main part of the house to the part where there was a ladder to the roof. The part she was going to, was magically secluded in a way that no Muggles could see them.

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

I know this kind of ends abruptly, but I thought this was as good an ending as any. I would like to thank all my reviewers:

_Christy__  
__Blood Roses18 (2)__  
__enchantedlight (4)__  
__Shadow High Angel__  
__Ida (2)__  
__Psycho Slayer ttm (3)__  
__Catelchu__  
__vuzznut__  
__goddessa39 (2)__  
__Karen__  
__Elysium__  
__michebabyblue (5)__  
__Julyhearts__  
__Delauro__  
__Manny__  
__lalalaki__  
__Nikki (2)__  
__Harry-Plum-Buffy-Fanatic__  
__Matuskey (4)__  
__Trainspotter__  
__AlienPitt (3)__  
__rocks and glass__  
__spk (3)__  
__wackycavegirl__  
__buffyrules-115__  
__pinkyblue-ice (4)__  
__soulmates001__  
__BwoodBme__  
__alwaysbangelgirl__  
__JC__  
__Christine__  
__mina Jacobs__  
__invisible-gurl__  
__princessdrama-queen2k6__  
__uskohakuchan (3)__  
__.Nyx Farsiris_  
_FeminaPerfetta__  
__wingnuttia  
Dark Blue23  
Pureevil230  
gifted Magic  
the voice of  
FencingLady  
Celtic-Elements  
Timeree39 (2)  
cRiMsOnGoDdEsS91  
mina Jacobs_

_Here is the Poll:_

B/A-29

B/Aus-22

Doesn't care-2

Both-1


End file.
